Sleeping
by Marasquin
Summary: Tyler's getting annoyed at himself for being the weakest covenant member, and he saves his sanity by living out his aspirations while he sleeps. but an odd girl keeps surfacing in his dreams, and Tyler gets obsessed...
1. Chapter 1

Tyler's getting annoyed at himself for being the weakest covenant member, and he saves his sanity by living out his aspirations while he sleeps. but an odd girl keeps surfacing in his dreams, and Tyler falls in love. He gets obsessed to the point where he starts obeying what this girl tells him to do and loses touch with reality.

(Rating will rise.)

* * *

Tyler Sims had had one of the worst days of his life.

First, he had arrived to school to discover that his locker had been broken into and all his books stolen. This led to a fine that was a little less than a thousand dollars, to pay for all the textbooks. Which was not so bad, all things considered.

Then, he was greeted by a surprise pop quiz in calculus. A quiz that he had promptly failed.

Aaron Abbott and his gang of brain-washed jocks, who didn't have much brain to wash in the first place, made their usual jokes about the sons. They concentrated particularly on Tyler for some unknown reason, musing aloud that he must be gay for all the time he spends with Reid; that that would explain why he is such a pussy and why no girl wants to sleep with him (or does he not want to sleep with them?). One thing led to another, and Aaron, Tyler, Reid and Matt, another jock, were given three week's worth detention, cleaning the school. Reid got out of it smoothly with a doctor's note stating he was sickly and allergic to dust and dirt and so couldn't clean. Tyler, on the other hand, had no such luck and had to spend his lunch scrubbing the floor of the boy's change room with two snickering morons.

And to make matters worse, he had gotten into a fight with Reid about the latter forging a note to get out of his own trouble (Tyler was only an innocent bystander, really.) Reid got angry, and was now ignoring him.

Sarah, Caleb, Kate and Pogue were doing the lovey-dovey routine every moment they were together; making Reid sick to his stomach and Tyler a bit annoyed that they had to rub their happiness in his face. Resisting the urge to knock their lights out, he had decided to return to class, only to have yet another test that he was sure he had aced marked with an F.

Then he found out his favorite pen had leaked all over the inside of his bag, and subsequently his hands when he reached in to search for a book.

After completing his first day of detention, he was now walking in the rain to his dorm, soaked to the bone (his umbrella had been stolen too) seething under his wet skin and dreading returning to his room. For good reason too, seeing Reid had left it looking like a battlefield after a useless, violent search for a specific pair of jeans.

"Gah." Tyler groaned loudly when he opened the door. He dropped his ink-soaked bag, ran his wet hands along his face, spreading a steady flow of blue, and slouched. He shut the door, locked it, and walked to his bed, on which he promptly let himself fall upon. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"It is seven o'clock on a Monday night, there is nothing I want to do. So I'm going to sleep."

And he did.

* * *

_Nikki's was full tonight. There was even a line outside the door, people patiently waiting for someone to leave so they could squeeze through the tight doorway, make a path through the dancing, talking, sweating bodies and towards an empty table. The music was blasting loudly from the jukebox, and, for the first time ever, Nikki had to hire a few girls on the spot to be waitresses._

_Tyler leaned over the pool table, positioned his cue and sunk yet another perfect shot. He smoothly lifted his cue high in the air to put it in a vertical position, the crowd behind him preventing him from doing so either way._

"_Your turn, Blondie." He said with a smirk._

_Reid grumbled and clumsily positioned himself. He closed one eye, stuck out his tongue and squinted with his other eye. He hit the ball, hard, and it bounced around for a while before stopping, without making a point._

"_Nice try." Tyler said, apologetic irony in his voice. He smirked wider at Reid, who turned pink and stepped away from the table. After Tyler had sunk a few more shots and Reid had missed plenty, Aaron Abbott and his usual entourage of brutes came around to their table. With a laugh Aaron began some insult about Tyler and Reid's respective mothers, to which Tyler responded with a left hook in the jaw._

_Aaron went flying through the crowd, splitting it like the red sea. His companions cowered in fear, and ran away clumsily._

"_Nice job." Caleb had appeared out of nowhere, and had placed his hand approvingly on Tyler's shoulder._

"_Yeah. That was awesome." This was Pogue, who had a large grin from ear to ear._

"_Thanks." Tyler said with a cocky smile. Caleb, Pogue and Reid disappeared, and he worked on fixing his cue, when he felt a presence in front of him._

"_Hi," it said. "That was pretty cool."_

"_Thank you." Tyler said. The presence had a voice, and it was distinctly feminine. "I'm always in the mood for stopping evil-doers." He said with a grin. "especially when it pleases the ladies… Miss?"_

_The presence was hesitant for a moment, then it spoke again._

"_Thalia."_

* * *

_ok, this is my new story. its an idea thats been living inside my head for a while, and it probably wont get interesting for a few chapters, but i hope that eventually it will. Im not stopping my other story, dont worry._


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock that Tyler set to go off at precisely at 7:25 am every weekday didn't ring this morning. This was because it had been unplugged to make room on the electrical outlet for Reid's Ipod. And Ipod that was now sitting in Reid's pocket as he sat in biology class flirting with the pretty blonde that had just transferred in.

Tyler groaned, and sat up groggily. Whereas Reid had the amazing ability to wake fully rested with three hours worth of sleep at the precise time he needed too, without an alarm, his roommate would be still exhausted after eleven hours of sleep and would sleep in until nightfall if it wasn't for his alarm. He checked his watch, and groaned louder. 9:12. He had missed the first half of his first class already.

With much swearing under his breath and mumbling he made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower and got dressed. All while thinking evil thoughts about what he would do to his roomie if he had the physical strength and the willpower. It involved chainsaws, rabid Chihuahuas and cactuses being put in places they shouldn't be.

The hallways of the dorm were deserted, as were the hallways of the school. At 9:28 Tyler stood in front of the biology lab, wondering if it was worth his while to walk in for the last two minutes. He decided against it, and instead sat down against a locker and waited for his next class to start.

When the shrill bell rang he made his way to the English class. He walked in, took his regular seat, and waited a full three minutes before he noticed the teacher staring at him oddly.

"Um. Hi?" he hazarded. The teacher just blinked.

"Mr Sims. Is it another of your teenage fads to show up to a class one hour after it has started?"

"What?" Tyler checked his watch again. "Its 9:33. Class starts in two minutes…"

"No. it's not, and it doesn't. It is 10:33, Mr. Sims. I suppose you forgot to take into consideration daylight savings time."

He had. He swore loudly as the bell rang, grabbed his stuff and ran down the halls until he reached the math department just as his classroom door shut. And the calculus teacher had a strict policy: once the door is closed, it doesn't open for anyone until the bell rings again.

Tyler threw his brand new calculus book against a wall. It came in contact with it with a thump, and then fell to the floor. He picked it up, shoved it under his arm and walked mopingly towards the library.

"Might as well get some education." He grumbled as he made his way through the aisles of books and sat against a wall. He pulled a random blue-covered book from one of the shelves, and read the title aloud.

"Nuclear Physics Explained: the miracle of atoms." He read aloud. The librarian shushed him from somewhere beyond the books. He placed the book back in the shelf, and tilted his head back.

Tyler yawned. He had slept for nearly twelve hours and was still exhausted. Having time to spare, he thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little nap, right here, to keep him going through the day.

He was sitting in the library, leaning against a wall, sprawled gracefully on the floor in the same way a prince would sit if forced to do so on the floor of a library. In his hands was a book, and he was reading said book with a look of adorable puzzled concentration on his face.

"_Hi."_

_He looked up from his book, and into the eyes of the girl he had met at Nicky's a few nights ago. This time she wasn't a mere presence anymore but had started to flesh herself out into a real person. A person with lovely green eyes._

"_Hello again." Tyler said with an irresistible smile. "Thalia, right?"_

"_You remembered." She said happily._

"_I never forget a pretty face."_

_Thalia giggled._

"_Thanks, I think."_

_She approached him, and sat beside him on the floor._

"Nuclear Physics Explained: the miracle of atoms._" She read from the cover of Tyler's book._

"_Fascinating stuff." Tyler said, a mock serious expression on his face. "Really. I never would have understood the wonder, the miracle of atoms without this book."_

_Thalia giggled._

_They stayed there, sitting beside each other in the library, in complete silence for a long time, just soaking up each other's presence. Thalia eventually spoke up._

"_Are you busy Friday night?"_

"_Not anymore." He said with a grin. Thalia smiled, and leaned in towards him._

"_A friend of mine is throwing a very… exclusive party. I would love it if you could be there."_

"_Hm. Can my boys come?"_

_Thalia frowned a bit, but soon her expression softened._

"_Sure. For you."_

"_Then I'll be there. Definetly."_

_Thalia grinned and stood, waving a quick goodbye before exiting the library._

Tyler woke with a start. The bell that announced the end of class and the beginning of lunch had rang, waking him to his daydream. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and groaned. He had a date with a girl that he dreamed up. He snorted.

"Typical."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, baby boy, you up for some pool later on tonight?" 

"I dunno man, there's all that physics homework to do, and I gotta study for the English test next week."

"Aw, how cute." Reid put his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "Wittle Tyler wants to stay home on a Friday night to finish his homework." He put on a mocking smile. "Would you like me to bring you home some cookies? A present? A surprise?"

"Quit it, Reid." Tyler shoved away his friend.

The two of them were sitting in the Spenser cafeteria, eating lunch. Tyler had fries, and Reid was taking them two at a time every time Tyler ate one.

"Come on, baby boy. Homework shouldn't be stopping you from having fun… Lookit me. I found a way."

Reid's way consisted of using to do his homework five minutes before class started. Tyler, who cared slightly more about his schoolwork than his friend did tried to finish it all, days before the assignment was actually due. It bothered Reid, who repeated constantly that he was wasting his life away behind his stupid books.

"Yeah, but I don't like your way. Look, I don't feel like doing anything tonight. I'm feeling kind of sick anyways."

This was a blatant lie of course, and Reid knew it. But he also knew not to bug Tyler too much, and if he didn't want to do something unimportant - like go hang out – he should leave him alone, and save his persuasion skills for the important things - like huge keggers during which he could require a wingman.

"Whatever, dude." He said, eating another handful of fries. "Have fun with your physics."

"I will." Tyler said absent-mindedly as his friend left.

The real reason why he wanted to stay in his dorm tonight was because of the girl. What was her name again? Thalia. He had the feeling that if he didn't actually sleep, the dream wouldn't come to him. And a party in his dream was better than another round of humiliation at Nicky's with Reid kicking his ass at everything he did. And the dreams felt so… real. It was weird, but the good kind.

A shrill bell rang, announcing that lunch was ending in five minutes, and those still lingering around campus should hurry to their next classes soon. Tyler had swim practice, with the rest of the sons of Ipswich. He finished his fries, and headed towards the gym.

* * *

Tyler felt like his every limb was lead. He had put a particularly large amount of his energy into his swim meet today, which he never usually did. He was exhausted, and was debating whether falling asleep at his desk would be good for his college application. 'can easily adapt to various difficult situations', he would write.

"Hey, baby boy." A mockingly sweet voice cooed from his right side. He raised an arm at swatted at it, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'leave me and my one hundred and forty pounds of tired alone, you stupid twit.' But ended up as a long, high-pitched moan instead. "Awe, come on baby boy. You did great at practice today. Swim like that when you race and you'll be the best in no time."

Tyler was about to respond with a more audible insult when it occurred to him that Reid had just complimented him. He raised his head, confused, and looked over at his blonde friend.

"Thanks." He blubbered.

"Don't mention it." Reid said with his usual grin. A bell rang and every student in the class started packing away his or her things like clockwork, Reid and Tyler included. "Go get some sleep. I'll bring you back some fries from Nicky's." Reid added once all his stuff was put away.

"Thanks." Tyler repeated, still slightly confused.

He ended up staying at his desk, half asleep, until the entire class was gone and he was alone. The teacher told him to hurry up and leave, he had an important meeting, which in teacher-speak was a hot date, to get to and he wasn't legally allowed to leave if a student remained in the class.

Tyler mumbled a 'yes sir', got up, and left, repeating his teacher's words in his head. A hot date. Usually the thought would send him into gagging fits, but the part of his brain that connected teachers with even a shadow of a social life seemed to be dead since he had left the pool. Now the only thing he could think of as he walked, robot-like, to his dorm was:

_Me too, buddy. Me too.  
_

* * *

_ Finally i update. I promise that i'll work harder on updating more, from now on. I'm really getting into this story. And if anyone was wondering what a wingman was, my best guy friend (and source for all things guy-related) says its a buddy that you bring along to make you look good. They do all the dirty work, and you get all the reward (i:e, the girl.) I felt like it was Tyler's constant role in the group.  
_


End file.
